Canciones de amor para tí
by Sasukitsu
Summary: El amor es maravilloso, ciertamente. Pero hay amores que son complicados, y más si el dueño de tu corazón es tu mejor amigo y rival. Y es más dificil aún si tú tienes un secreto casi imposible de creer. Sasuke Uchiha/Naruto Uzumaki. Slash y algo más.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Soy Sasukitsu la Kyuubi. Anteriormente publiqué mis historias en otra página web, Amor Yaoi, pero, por motivos que aún no comprendo, no me ha dejado continuar mis fics inconclusos ni publicar historias nuevas. Ni siquiera creando una cuenta nueva, así que he decidido seguir con mis fics en otros lugares. Uno de ellos es Fanfiction.

Esta historia tiene Humor, Romance, Leve angustia, Sonfic, Lemon y puede ser que Mpreg. Avisados están. Absténganse de leerla todo aquél que no admita las relaciones entre individuos del mismo sexo. Al resto disfruten con mi historia, por favor.

Este capítulo lleva dos canciones.

El de los ojos negros de Sharx

Y Masoquismo de Lola

La Diosa de Fuego.

En la pantalla de televisión se podía ver la imagen de una muchacha sumamente hermosa, de largo cabello rubio platino, piel dorada y ojos celestes, vestida con un traje rojo, de corte sencillo y sexy. La chica, de nombre Minami Kaze (sur), era una cantante muy conocida por su voz, dulce y melodiosa, y por la belleza de sus canciones, tanto las tristes como las alegres.

Ahora estaba cantando la canción que le había dado un lugar en el mundo musical del país de Fuego: El de los ojos negros.

**Cuando lo miro a los ojos, todo el cuerpo me palpita**

**Quisiera que me besara para probar su boquita**

**Me muero porque me quiera, por estar entre sus brazos**

**Y escuchar que un día me diga, Vida mía te quiero tanto**

**El de los ojos negros me tiene loca**

**Ayer mandó un florero lleno de rosas**

**Y una carta que dice cosas hermosas**

**El de los ojos negros me tiene loca**

**Yo quisiera ser la almohada que le acaricia su cara**

**Para decirle al oído, tengo un corazón que te ama**

**El de los ojitos negros, me trae bien enamorada**

**Es el que a mí más me gusta, porque no le falta nada**

**El de los ojos negros me tiene loca**

**Tiene todas las cosas que me provocan**

**Con su mirada, el corazón me alborota**

**El de los ojos negros me tiene loca.**

**El de los ojos negros me tiene loca**

**Tiene todas las cosas que me provocan**

**Con su mirada, el corazón me alborota**

**El de los ojos negros me tiene loca.**

Esa canción fue un éxito fulgurante, porque una gran mayoría de los habitantes del país del Fuego tenían los ojos oscuros, con diversos tonos de negro. Y al ver la belleza y la voz de la cantante, todos cayeron a sus pies, al imaginarse a semejante belleza cantándoles a ellos, mientras que las muchachas, románticas por naturaleza, la vieron como su sueño ideal, lo que desearían llegar a ser. Por lo que, en apenas dos meses, Minami era la cantante más perseguida y adorada.

Era un misterio para todos sus fans, porque no se conocía dónde vivía, ni siquiera su familia ni edad, y era buscada por todos, pero nadie sabía de ella fuera de sus apariciones en la televisión o los conciertos. Ni siquiera su manager, Hakaisuru (destructor) era conocido en el mundillo, y tampoco se sabía nada sobre él, por lo que Minami era doblemente famosa, por su prodigiosa voz y por su impenetrable aura de secreto. En Konoha, la cantante Minami era considerada poco más que una diosa, y todos los adolescentes, incluso muchos adultos, escuchaban sus lindas canciones.

El único que no hacía mucho caso (aparentemente) a las canciones y la dulce voz de la idol, era Sasuke Uchiha, señor supremo de Nada-me-importa-y-déjame-en-paz. Su compañera de equipo, Sakura, intentaba que el moreno escuchara la nueva canción de su cantante favorita, sumada a un rubio revoltoso que adoraba ver los ojos de su mejor amigo y rival, llenos de fastidio por aguantarles.

-Venga, Sasuke, no seas soso, y escucha por lo menos su último sencillo: Masoquismo.-decía Sakura, guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amigo, Naruto.

El azabache, que amaba en secreto la voz dulce de la cantante, se quedó inmóvil y fingió fastidio, mientras la chica pelirosa le subía volumen a su mp3 y le ponía los cascos a su amigo.

**Tú eras todo para mí**

**Yo no creía más que en ti**

**Te llegaste a convertir en mi religión**

**Tú eras todo y nada más**

**Eras mi voz, eras mi hogar**

**En medio de la soledad una bendición**

**Pero algo extraño sucedió**

**Mi cuento de hadas se acabó**

**Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo**

**Tú eras todo para mí, desde el principio y hasta el fin**

**No había como definir todo este amor**

**Pero algo extraño sucedió**

**El cuento de hadas se acabó**

**Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

**Cuanto te quiero**

**Cuanto te odio**

**Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos**

**Si no te olvido es puro masoquismo**

La canción llegó al alma del azabache, era tan tristemente bonita, que se conmovió por dentro, prometiendo comprar el sencillo en una aldea algo alejada de Konoha, mientras Naruto y Sakura se chocaban las manos, pues ambos eran fervientes fans de Minami Kaze, la hermosa Diosa de Fuego, que era el apodo que le habían puesto a la muchacha, pues siempre llevaba algo de color rojo en su vestuario.

En ese momento llegó Kakashi, que venía hablando con Sai de su tema favorito, el Icha Icha y Minami Kaze, su mujer ideal. Porque él amaba a las mujeres, a todas, pero esta muchacha desconocida era la única que le había llamado la atención…, aparte de Iruka Umino, pero eso no contaba, porque el alegre moreno era su mejor amigo, y nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos de amor.

-Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei, Ohayo, Sai.-Trinó el rubio Naruto, feliz de verlos llegar.-Sakura tiene el ultimo sencillo de la diosa de Fuego. ¿Queréis escucharlo?

Fue lo mismito que sacar una tableta de chocolate delante de una persona a dieta, el peliblanco y el chico habitualmente inexpresivo, se lanzaron sobre el mp3 de la muchacha, casi arrancádselo de las manos.

-Esto sí que es sorprendente.-musitó la muchacha, al verlos pelearse por quién lo escucharía primero, mientras Naruto sonreía cálidamente y Sasuke suspiraba, con una enorme gota en la cabeza…Verdaderamente, la Diosa de fuego levantaba pasiones.

Considerando que estarían una media hora o más, discutiendo por quién lo escucharía primero, Naruto les dijo a sus mejores amigos que tenía que hacer un recado, recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica de ojos verdes y una mueca del muchacho pelinegro.

La Godaime se encontraba en su despacho leyendo un informe mientras bebía distraídamente una tacita de sake, cuando llegó su rubio favorito a la carrera.

-Ohayo, oba-chan.-trinó Naruto lleno de felicidad, haciendo sonreír a la rubia madura.

-Ohayo, Naruto.-contestó Tsunade.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Aún no tengo ninguna misión preparada para vosotros…

-Lo sé, lo sé, oba-chan.-dijo el rubio riendo un tanto tímido-Es que necesito que inventes una misión sólo para mí…

Los ojos dorados de la rubia se abrieron mucho. Antes de que el chico se explicara más, hizo un jutsu escudo alrededor de los dos y suspiró:

-Naruto, deberías de ser más cuidadoso.-dijo con voz maternalmente resignada.

-Eso es lo que yo le digo siempre, Tsunade.-dijo con una risa una voz desconocida, apareciendo de sabe dios dónde, un chico pelirrojo y de ojos violetas.

-Moo, no seáis tan aguafiestas, oba-chan, Kyuu.-dijo el de ojos azules con un puchero.

La rubia y el pelirrojo miraron con severidad al chico revoltoso, que agachó la mirada con ojitos de cordero degollado, sacándoles una sonrisa y dejándoles incapaces de seguir regañándole.

-Tsunade, necesitamos ir al país de la niebla, los patrocinadores han concertado una aparición de la Diosa de Fuego en su emisora, y Naruto no debe ser echado de menos…-dijo Kyuubi, que era el misterioso Hakaisuru, manager de la famosa Minami Kaze.

-¿Cuándo debéis de partir, Hakaisuru, Minami?-preguntó la rubia madura, mirando con malicia a Naruto.

El rubio sonrió, mientras el aire parecía moverse a su alrededor. En el lugar del rubio sonriente y atractivo, una hermosa muchacha rubia le sonreía a la Godaime.

-En cuanto nos des permiso, oba-chan.-dijo una voz dulce y melodiosa.

La Godaime sonrió y les prometió llamarles por la tarde y dar misiones individuales a todos los miembros del equipo 7, para que nadie sospechara nada. La chica volvió a sonreír con cariño, mientras volvía a su apariencia normal, dejando ver el amado rostro de siempre, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, el único ser en el mundo que era dos personas a la vez, chico y chica, ying y yang, el secreto mejor guardado de la casi extinta familia Namikaze.

Kyuubi se despidió de la rubia mayor y de su protegido, mientras volvía a su propio mundo. Él era el encargado de continuar con la tradición de su importante familia, Los No Youko, guardianes del pacto entre bijous y humanos. Kyuubi No Youko era el cabeza de familia de los No Youko, y guardián de Naruto desde su nacimiento.

Los incultos habitantes de Konoha pensaban que él había intentado destruir Konoha, y había causado la muerte del último Namikaze, Minato. Cuando la verdad era aún más increíble y dolorosa. El nueve colas había aparecido para salvar la vida del único Namikaze que quedaba, cuando su padre y su madre, ambos asesinados por un ser ambicioso y malvado, de nombre Orochimaru, había intentado secuestrar a Naruto para experimentar con él, pues sólo cada varios cientos de años nacía un ser perfecto, con la capacidad de ser hombre y mujer en un solo cuerpo.

Kushina había sido asesinada después de dar a luz y Minato apenas unos minutos después, siendo el que había encerrado a Kyuubi en el cuerpo de Naruto, el cruel y cínico Orochimaru, fingiendo ser su propia víctima y condenando a Naruto a una vida fría y sin cariño. El Tercero lo había presenciado todo, por lo que pudo salvar de un destino peor que la muerte al pequeño niño, regalándole algo de tiempo para poder madurar y defenderse del sibilino ser.

Orochimaru había intentando muchísimas veces hacerse con el último Namikaze, asesinando al Tercero para ello…incluso reclutando a Sasuke para hacer que el ser que deseaba para sí, se entregara. Pero Kyuubi había logrado liberarse del malvado jutsu que lo contenía dentro del ser por el que había nacido, y le había contado toda la verdad al rubio, haciendo despertar a otra parte de sí, logrando que por fin Naruto se sintiera completo, pues de siempre había sentido que le faltaba algo muy importante…el jutsu que aprisionaba a Kyuubi también amarraba su ser femenino.

Su parte masculina se llamaba Naruto, nombre elegido por sus padres, y muy amado por el rubio kitsune, por ser el nombre del protagonista del primer libro de Jiraiya, padrino de Naruto.

Su parte femenina, Minami Kaze, nombre elegido por sí mismo, en memoria del hombre que había dado la vida por protegerlo, Minato Namikaze, ya que la memoria de la madre que nunca había llegado a conocer, lo proclamaba con orgullo en su apellido, porque su madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki.

Al principio había sido muy duro para Naruto, porque con apenas quince años, había tenido que pasar por una doble adolescencia, con hormonas masculinas y femeninas, menstruación, cambios de voz y cuerpo…en fin, que había sido un infierno.

Encima, el último Namikaze, que estaba incompleto, había recobrado eso que no sabía que le faltaba, y descubrió que su personalidad original no era ni ruidosa, bobita ni hiperactiva, sino que era más bien inteligente, con alma de artista, risueña y llena de dulzura…

Su inteligencia y ansia de saber, comenzó a desarrollarse, haciéndole leer todo lo que cayera en sus manos, y descubriendo un nuevo mundo, fabuloso y desconocido. Lo tenía que hacer a escondidas, pero era llevable…el problema fue que Sasuke regresó a Konoha después de matar a Orochimaru, librando al rubio de un gran enemigo.

Naruto fue el ser más feliz del mundo, por ver de regreso a su mejor amigo. Arrinconó a la Godaime hasta que le perdonó y todo volvió a ser como antes…o eso se creía, porque su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a la cercanía de su mejor amigo, y eso fue el catalizador de que su alma de artista naciera, porque el rubio comprendió que él amaba a su mejor amigo…

El primer sorprendido fue él, continuado con Kyuubi, que no sabía si reír o llorar, porque no le gustaba ni un pelo el Uchiha. Pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, porque su protegido comenzó a escribir y escribir, canciones, poesías…de todo, haciendo que el muchacho se estresase y necesitase un camino para dejar salir todo lo que sentía en su interior.

Los problemas crecían para nuestro pobre Naruto, aún siendo apoyado por su protector, Kyuubi No Youko. Por eso habían dado un susto de muerte a Tsunade, al contarles su secreto y tener su colaboración, porque la inteligencia y el arte de Naruto, encerrados desde hace años, lo estaban volviendo loco de atar. Cuando la rubia se enteró del sorprendente don de su niño adorado, sus ojitos brillaron como estrellas y casi asfixia a la hermosa niña que también era su rubio del alma.

-No me dejas respirar, oba-chan.-lloriqueaba la dulce voz de la parte femenina de Naruto, haciendo que la mujer mayor, se emocionara y la apretara aún más.

Kyuubi había salvado a su protegido, mirando maléficamente a la rubia mayor, que le ignoró olímpicamente, mientras se quedaba pensativa, mirándolos a ambos…

-¿Y qué os parecería trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo?

Ahí fue donde comenzó todo, pues Naruto podía dejar salir todo lo que sentía en su alma en forma de canción…Todo su amor por Sasuke Uchiha.

Continuará…

¿Me merezco algún lindo review?

Piensen que los comentarios son gratis y hacen muy feliz a una pobre servidora ^^

Besos.

Sasukitsu la Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2- Sorpresa

A todos perdón por la tardanza, realmente no tengo excusa, espero que os guste el segundo capítulo. La canción es No sé, de Melody

watch?v=_QG1To4sk2M

Sorpresa.

El rubio salió del despacho silbando alegre, dejando a la Godaime con una sonrisa feliz y orgullosa, pues amaba que las canciones de su niñito fueran un éxito.

Cuando llegó a dónde estaban sus amigos, estos seguían peleándose, Kakashi y Sai, por quién escuchaba el sencillo de su idol, mientras Sasuke y Sakura los miraban divertidos. Al ver llegar al rubio, la pelirosa y el pelinegro, se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué os parece si entrenamos los tres juntos y dejamos a esos chiflados?-preguntó la dueña de los bellos ojos verdes.

-Buena idea, dattebayo.-dijo Naruto lleno de alegría.

-…

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero se consideró como un sí, mientras se alejaban de los dos que luchaban por el mp3.

Al atardecer, recibieron un mensaje de la Godaime, llamándolos al despacho. Los cinco miembros del equipo 7 acudieron al momento.

-Tengo misiones para vosotros.-dijo la rubia mirándolos atentamente-Pero esta vez son misiones bastante sencillas, por lo que serán individuales.

-Kakashi, tú irás a la aldea del Loto a recoger a un feudal que quiere protección para volver a salvo a su palacio.

-Sai, tu llevarás unos documentos muy importantes al Kazekage de Suna, Gaara No Sabaku.

-Sakura, tú tendrás que ayudar a Shizune a hacer un estudio para el control del chakra en un paciente que no puede controlarlo.

-Sasuke, tú serás el guardaespaldas del hijo de la familia Suma, de la aldea oculta de la niebla. Ese chico se mete en demasiados problemas si está solo, y su familia tiene que ausentarse unos días, por lo que nos ha pedido ayuda.

-Y por último, Naruto. Tendrás que ir a llevar un paquete urgente a la aldea de la Lluvia, cerca del país de la Ola.

Los cinco aceptaron sus misiones y se pusieron en marcha. El rubio kitsune le guiñó un ojo a la rubia al salir, y fue a preparar sus cosas.

**-Dos días después- **

-Tú eras todo para mí, yo no creía más que en ti, te llegaste a convertir en mi religión .Tú eras todo y nada más, eras mi voz, eras mi hogar, en medio de la soledad, una bendición.-cantaba nuestra kitsune, vestida con unos lindos pantaloncitos rojos y una blusa blanca, con un poco de escote, poniendo su cara más dulce y hermosa, y viviendo la canción, pues la había escrito pensando en el momento en que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru.-Pero algo extraño sucedió, mi cuento de hadas se acabó, dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón.

Pausa dramática, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por las mejillas de la hermosa muchacha, haciendo que la canción fuera más real y dejando embobados a todos los miembros de la realización del programa.

-Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio, cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos. Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo. Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio, cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos. Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo.

El directo en el programa fue todo un éxito, y la chica saltó del escenario con alivio y una sonrisa, agradeciendo a todos su apoyo, y marchando a su camerino a cambiarse y volver a su apariencia habitual. Su "manager" estaba reunido con los productores de la niebla, que deseaban que firmara un contrato para un concierto más adelante, pero no le parecía buena idea, pues no debía llamar mucho la atención con ausencias sospechosas.

Estaba un poco incomoda, por esos pantalones tan ajustados y la blusita casi transparente, pues, aunque había aceptado su parte femenina y la adoraba, también había pasado muchos años siendo un simple chico, y no soportaba muy bien que se la comieran con los ojos.

La hermosa rubia caminaba un poco apurada, pensando en las ganas que tenía de ponerse su uniforme jounnin, cuando se chocó bruscamente con alguien, cayendo hacia atrás, quedando sentada en el suelo y un poco aturdida.

-Lo siento mucho.-musitó avergonzada y mirando hacia arriba.-No era mi…

Nuestra pobre Minami se quedó muda y en shock, porque había chocado la última persona que se había imaginado ver en un plató de televisión, ni más ni menos que con Sasuke Uchiha. El corazón de la kitsune comenzó a intentar salirse de su pecho, mientras Sasuke la miraba inexpresivo y sin pronunciar palabra.

Sasuke estaba a un paso de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Él adoraba a la chica con la que había chocado, Minami Kaze. Su voz era subyugante y maravillosa, pero no era eso lo que lo había atrapado en sus encantos, sino que la muchacha más famosa del país de Fuego era un clon casi exacto de su amado, Naruto Uzumaki.

Así es, aunque parezca increíble, el fabuloso y maravilloso Yo-soy-el-mejor-del-mundo-y-no-te-me-acerques-que-me-despeinas, estaba locamente enamorado del ruidoso dobe que era Naruto, y había traspasado parte de esa inmensa adoración a la Diosa de Fuego, de una manera inconsciente, para sí, por algún extraño motivo le pillaban suspirando por su dobe, disimular y decir que la amaba a ella…aunque no fuera ni la mitad de lo que amaba al dobe más estúpido que hubiera conocido nunca.

Los dos se quedaron mirando embobados, sin expresarlo por supuesto, el moreno porque era demasiado Uchiha como para quedar tonto mirando a una chica, y la rubia, porque se había vuelto toda una experta en fingir frente a su teme preferido. Muy pronto, Sasuke puso su orgullo Uchiha modo on.

-Siento mucho haberte llevado por delante.-dijo el azabache con su voz sosa y pasota, haciendo que la kitsune se llenara de venitas, por haberse enamorado de semejante teme, y se mordiera la lengua para no ponerle de vuelta y media.

-La culpa ha sido mía.-ronroneó Minami, levantándose, con la voz más falsa y azucarada de su repertorio.-Lamento haberte importunado, si me disculpas…

La rubia se marchó con lentitud y feminidad, pero echando chispas, mientras Sasuke se la quedaba mirando un poco mosqueado, porque le había parecido ver en esos ojos azules unas ansias asesinas kukuku.

Cuando Kyuubi llegó de la pesada reunión, se encontró con Naruto escribiendo una nueva canción y echando chispas por la recamara, del cabreo monumental que se tenía al comprobar que su amor platónico era un imbécil y que ni de chica (ni siendo la idol más buscada del momento) había llamado su atención.

El pelirrojo, sabiamente, decidió no preguntar y recogió todas las cosas de su protegido para llevárselas con él a la dimensión bijou, que era donde guardaban las prendas y utensilios de Minami Kaze. El rubio le dio las gracias a Kyuubi por su buen trabajo y se fue de regreso a Konoha, aún con un humor de perros.

Llegó sin problemas, llevó su informe falso y dio el informe completo de su verdadera misión a Tsunade, contándole su encuentro con el burro del que estaba enamorado, y recibiendo las condolencias de su segunda madre, que ya le había avisado que Sasuke si era más tonto no nacía, todo sonriendo con indulgencia al lindo kitsune enojado.

Entre que todo su equipo terminaba sus misiones asignadas, la Godaime le dio a Naruto unos días libres hasta nuevo aviso, pues Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai tardarían un poco en volver y Sakura estaba muy ocupada con el estudio con Shizune, y la verdadera razón, su mamita opinaba que su bebé necesitaba descanso.

El rubio aceptó gustoso, y no fue por el descanso, sino porque aprovecharía esa maravillosa oportunidad para grabar la canción que había escrito tras su encuentro con Sasuke en el estudio de la niebla. Se despidió con un beso de su segunda madre y salió para su casa, allí terminó algunos detalles de la canción y compuso su música. Cuando todo estuvo listo, abrió un portal hacia la dimensión bijou.

Kyuubi se alegró mucho de verlo, y su alma de comerciante se emocionó cuando su adorado NaruMina le enseñó una canción muy prometedora. Después de darle un besito en la frente le mandó ponerse a trabajar y Naruto desapareció para dejar paso a Minami, la cantante maravillosa.

Kyuubi era muy meticuloso en su trabajo, por lo que la rubia tuvo que trabajar duro para que la canción quedara como el pelirrojo quería. Una vez grabada, porque Kyuubi había montado un estudio de grabación en su propia mansión para tener protegido en todo momento a su cachorro, el nueve colas la invitó a quedarse un par de días en su casa, cosa que la kitsune aceptó encantada, porque podría aprovechar para estar en su modo femenino, cosa que no podía hacer en Konoha.

Todos volvieron de sus misiones, y la rutina habitual comenzó. Entrenamientos, quedadas para tomar un refresco o comer ramen después de un largo día, misiones, etc. Naruto dejó aparcado parte de su ser por un tiempo, aún cuando su parte femenina era tan necesaria como el respirar, y cada día le dolía más no dejarla salir.

Un fin de semana, que Sasuke estaría ocupado con no se qué cosas personales, pues se iría a no sé dónde (nótese que aunque ahora es muy listo, sigue siendo súper despistado) y Sakura tenía una cita exclusivamente femenina en un balneario, con Ino, Tentén, Hinata y Shizune, Naruto aprovechó para dejar salir a Minami, poniendo múltiples protecciones al claro cerca del riachuelo dónde se fue a refrescar, bastante alejado de la aldea.

Era un día maravilloso, con el cielo despejado y un sol radiante y cálido. La kitsune se quitó su chándal naranja y se quedó casi desnuda, con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantaloncitos naranjas (porque al ser también una chica, le daba cosa poner bóxers y había llegado a la conclusión de que había que buscar ropa interior más…bueno, más bonita)

Se metió en el agua del riachuelo, que estaba en su punto y comenzó a cantar, como los propios ángeles, parte de su nueva canción.

**Y es algo que me quema, y en mi mente se me queda**

**Su imagen grabada, cada vez que le veo**

**Ay Cada vez que le veo…**

**No sé, me quedo quieto, me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**Me quedo quieto me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**Y es algo que me quema, y en mi mente se me queda**

**Su imagen grabada, cada vez que le veo**

**Cada vez que le veo…**

**No sé, me quedo quieto, me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**Me quedo quieto me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él siempre estoy pensando**

**No sé…**

Sasuke se venía de la aldea cercana, dónde fue a comprar algunos caprichos y los sencillos que había hasta ahora de Minami Kaze, porque la artista no quería sacar un disco y se limitaba a sacar algún que otro sencillo. Estaba ansioso por llegar y escuchar Masoquismo, una canción que le había hechizado, cuando escuchó una voz maravillosa venir de un lugar aparentemente vacío, y su radar Uchiha pitó con fuerza, acercándose hacia donde venía la voz maravillosa.

Minami sacó todos sus sentimientos de su interior, para poder vaciarse y volver a sentirse mejor, mientras sonreía dulcemente al recordar cuantos detalles de su amor por Sasuke había puesto en la canción…

Tenía tan grabado en su alma todo sobre el Uchiha, que podría distinguirlo entre mil copias, porque era tan sensible a su presencia de daba miedo. Se alegraba de que su teme no se fijase mucho en él, porque se corazón latía como un loco siempre que estaba cerca o percibía su aroma, tan maravillosamente fresco.

Por causa de su amor por él, había recopilado toda la información sobre él, incluso cosas tan estúpidas como que tenía un osito del que nunca se separaba, de su color favorito que era el azul, de su manía de hablar dormido, que había descubierto en todas las misiones en las dormía en la misma tienda, en sus rutinas y en miles de detalles insignificantes, pero es que él era todo su mundo, incluso su gran sueño, ser Hokage, había perdido color ante su amor por él.

Distraída, comenzó a vestirse de nuevo, mientras eliminaba la protección, segura de que no había nadie cerca…esa fue la escena que se encontró nuestro Sasuke, Minami Kaze vestida de una manera muy familiar para él…¿Naruto?.

Al segundo parpadeo, la imagen de chica había desaparecido y Sasuke se encontró mirando a su amado Naruto. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y ganas de pegarse cabezazos contra la pared, debía de estar tan agotado que hasta deliraba…pero había una punzada de duda en su interior, había escuchado una canción maravillosa y desconocida, y podría jurar que la voz había sido la de Minami.

Naruto se fue hacia la aldea, totalmente ignorante de la presencia de Sasuke, pues como sabía que no debería estar cerca…pues su radar permaneció dormido, lamentablemente.

Pero la sombra de la duda había sido sembrada en Sasuke, y comenzó a vigilar a Naruto, notando con ligera sorpresa que el chico era menos ruidoso, más despierto y atento, y… ¿elegante? ¿Naruto tenía movimientos elegantes y ligeramente femeninos? Sasuke se quedó a cuadros, no se había fijado en esos pequeños cambios hasta ahora.

Naruto notaba que Sasuke le miraba demasiado, pero no le dio importancia alguna, ya que su azabache preferido era callado y observador, por lo tanto, lo dejó estar.

Todo fue pasando con normalidad, y un día llegó Sakura muy alborotada, igualito que si le persiguiera Lee para declararle su amor.

-Chicooooooooooooooooooooos.-aulló la tierna criatura, con voz tan dulce como un ruiseñor, léase el sarcasmo, porque la dueña de los ojos verdes chillaba como si la estuvieran violando ^^.-Acaba de salir el nuevo sencillo de la Diosa Minami, No séeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee .

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y Sai, se quedaron paralizados por unos segundos, y antes de que el rubio precioso reaccionara, porque Kyuubi no le había avisado de que había puesto a la venta el nuevo sencillo, el resto de los varones se lanzaron sobre la chica y su mp3, como verdaderos lobos, Sasuke incluido, cosa que sorprendió al rubio y a Sakura…

Sasuke, como buen Uchiha, fue el ganador y se colocó su premio en las orejas, lanzando una mirada de triunfo a los dos perdedores, que le miraron con molestia y mal humor, mientras el joven Uchiha les miraba triunfante.

**Conozco su cara, su pelo, sus ojos**

**Su manera de andar y sus gritos de loco**

**Conozco su olor y aunque tape mis ojos**

**Escuchando su voz, yo jamás me equivoco**

**Conozco su casa, su cuarto, su cama**

**Su peluche que duerme, pegado a su cara**

**Conozco a su gente, mi amiga es su hermana**

**Que me cuenta sus sueños, porque sueña en voz alta**

**Y es algo que me quema, y en mi mente se me queda**

**Su imagen grabada, cada vez que le veo**

**Ay Cada vez que le veo…**

**No sé, me quedo quieto, me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**Me quedo quieto me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**No no no, no sé**

**Conozco el camino y a las horas que pasa**

**Su color preferido y sus ropas de marca**

**Conozco el sonido cada vez que a alguien llama**

**De su fuerte silbido que en mi mente se clava**

**Y es algo que me quema, y en mi mente se me queda**

**Su imagen grabada, cada vez que le veo**

**Ay Cada vez que le veo…**

**No sé, me quedo quieto, me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**Me quedo quieto me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**Y es algo que me quema, y en mi mente se me queda**

**Su imagen grabada, cada vez que le veo**

**Cada vez que le veo…**

**No sé, me quedo quieto, me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**Me quedo quieto me lanzo hacia él**

**Sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él **

**Siempre estoy pensando… No sé**

**Y es que me gusta tanto, que en él siempre estoy pensando**

**No sé…**

La canción le cautivó, como siempre, pero Sasuke confirmó lo que sospechaba, esa canción era la mismita que había escuchado en el bosque, al menos su estribillo que era pegadizo y él tenía muy buena memoria para lo que quería. Le lanzó una miradita furtiva y fulminante a su dobe, que se sorprendió muchísimo, tuvo un enorme escalofrío y sintió una horrible premonición.

El azabache soltó el mp3 en las ansiosas manos que lo esperaban y se fue hacia Naruto con decisión, agarrándole por un brazo y arrastrándolo hasta su casa, dejando a Sakura, que fue la única que se fijó en ello, y al pobre Naruto, que estaba siendo remolcado hacia un lugar desconocido, con la boca abierta y muy sorprendidos…

El moreno llegó a su casa y entró dentro, poniendo todas las protecciones habituales, porque Sasuke es muy celoso de su intimidad, y volviéndose hacia el rubio que lo miraba a punto de yuyu.

-Ya me estás soltando todo lo que me ocultas, usuratonkachi.-ladró el azabache, con el Sharingan activado y con una mala leche intimidante.

El rubio se quedó a peras, pues no se podía imaginar que habría hecho ni porqué su teme estaba tan…bueno, ¿tan encendido?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, teme.-dijo Naruto inseguro y totalmente inocente, pues no sabía qué le reprochaba el muchacho.-Yo no te escondo nada…

-Ja, y dices que no me escondes nada.-ladró acercándose amenazadoramente al rubio, que cada vez se estaba asustando más, su amado parecía totalmente poseído.

-No…-musitó el kitsune, bajito y casi apuntito de lagrimear, cosa que notó el energúmeno de Sasuke, que se sintió conmovido y muy atraído por ese dulce chiquillo…pero no se arrugó, no, resistiría el ataque de monería de su dobe.

-Sé que tú eres Minami Kaze.-soltó Sasuke, sin pensar mucho en lo que decía e intentando resistirse al encanto del dobe y no violarlo allí mismo, cerró sus ojos para resistir la tentación, pero los abrió al rato, al percibir vagamente que el dobe casi ni respiraba. La cara que tenía Naruto era todo un poema, con lo que el morocho pudo dar su sospecha como confirmada.

Naruto estaba a puntito de infarto terminal, su corazón parecía querer hacer un agujero en su pecho y salirse de marcha, su sangre se detuvo en sus venas y sintió un frío horrible, mientras comenzaba a temblar como un flan. Tal fue el impacto de las palabras que no esperaba escuchar de sus labios, que Naruto se cayó redondo al suelo, sorprendiendo al moreno mucho…que se quedó aún más sorprendido cuando, al ir a socorrerlo, notó que tenía en sus brazos a una muchacha, Minami Kaze.

Una cosa era saberlo o sospecharlo, y otra verlo con sus propios ojos, por lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de desmayarse también. Controlándose como pudo, tomó en brazos el peso ligero de la persona que amaba por partida doble y la llevó al sofá, mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla para que recuperara el sentido. Sus cuidados fueron muy pronto recompensados, y los lindos ojos azules se abrieron.

-¿Qué me ha pasado, dattebayo?-preguntó la dulce voz femenina de MinaNaru, haciendo que el corazón de Sasuke diera un enorme Doki, al oír la muletilla favorita de su dobe en la dulce voz de su cantante favorita.

-Que te has desmayado porque descubrí tu secreto, dobe estúpido.-gruñó Sasuke, intentando controlar sus caóticas emociones.

La rubia se dio cuenta de con quién estaba y que estaba en su versión chica…

- Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.-aulló desesperada, sorprendiendo al azabache y haciendo aparecer a Kyuubi, despavorido por la sensación de horror que sintió de su protegido.

Sasuke y Kyuubi se quedaron mirando, con una cara estúpida de sorpresa total, mientras MinaNaru, lloraba como si se le acabara el mundo en un minuto, el pelirrojo corrió a abrazar a su cachorrita, mientras miraba al Uchiha malamente, mirada que fue devuelta por el morocho, que sintió unos celos descomunales del atrevido pelirrojo que tocaba a su dobe, bueno a su chica dobe.

-¿Quién eres tú y porqué abrazas a mi dobe y entras en mi casa sin permiso?-aulló Sasuke, como una ametralladora.

-Soy el protector de Naruto, Kyuubi No Youko, protector de la familia Namikaze.-dijo el pelirrojo con chulería y poderío, pareciendo ser un verdadero Uchiha de sangre pura, y dejando con la boca hasta el suelo a Sasuke. ¿Namikaze? ¿Naruto era un Namikaze?

Al final, Kyuubi tuvo que tomar el mando de la situación, llamando a Tsunade y dándoles una tila a los dos adolescentes que tenía en pleno shock. La rubia llegó de inmediato, y no supo si reír o llorar, al ver la cara de ida de su chiquilla y el flipe que tenía encima el Uchiha menor…se acabó la tranquilidad en la aldea.

Cuando los dos reaccionaron, Naruto volvió a su ser masculino y Sasuke les pidió explicaciones, cosa que le dieron gustosos(omitiendo el amor que NaruMina sentía por el azabache, por supuesto), y Sasuke conoció la participación de la serpiente a la que se había cargado, en la vida de su amado Naruto, maldiciendo al ser malvado y rogando que se pudriera en el infierno, y se quedó asombradísimo al conocer que Naruto era un ser increíblemente especial, dos cuerpos con una sola alma, y se quedó un poco pensativo, mientras una idea cobraba fuerza en su cabeza…si el dobe también era chica, ¿no significaría que podría tener hijos?. Un fuerte rubor cubrió su pálida piel, dejando a los otros tres ocupantes del cuarto, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos… ¿Sasuke demostraba emociones?

Tsunade amenazó al Uchiha con cortarle sus partes nobles, si metía la pata y descubría el secreto de NaruMina, mientras el rubio le miraba con ojos de cachorrito indefenso y Kyuubi le enseñaba, como quien no quiere la cosa, su fabuloso chakra demoníaco, haciendo que el moreno le mirara con intenso aborrecimiento, mientras se protegía su tesoro real con la mano, haciendo reír musicalmente a Naruto.

Kyuubi estaba preocupado por su cachorro, el Uchiha lo miraba con demasiado interés y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo.

Tsunade miraba de muy mala manera al antiguo vengador, no le gustaba nada que el Uchiha supiera todo sobre su lindo NaruMina.

Sasuke miraba con complacencia a su presa, ahora que sabía todo sobre su dobe tenía muchas papeletas para conquistarle, y al saber que en parte era chica le dio nuevas esperanzas, pues sabía que tenía un gran magnetismo para ellas y se sonrió para si mismo.

Naruto estaba en un verdadero conflicto interior, por un lado se sentía feliz porque Sasuke supiera la verdad, por otro, estaba aterrado…

Ahora, Naruto ya tenía un nuevo cómplice…y miles de problemas más.

Fin del segundo capitulo


End file.
